Dramione- One Shots
by thegrangerchick
Summary: No one knows what going on, they hated each other for years, and now something is different; knowing looks in the corridors, smiles in the great hall and slight touches when they think no one is watching. What is going on in the lives the greats witch of her year and the boy who had no choice?
1. Astronomy Tower Excursions

His kiss was rough, overwhelming and passionate. It had come about so quickly that she didn't even realise what he was going to do. One minute he was a metre away from her, doing his trademark sneer, and the next he had grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to him.

His hands moved into her mane of curly brown hair and stayed there until she swore that his hands would be knotted in the coarse strands forever. She felt trapped in his embrace, as he arms went on either side of her waist and drew her closer to him so that no part of their bodies did not touch, and yet she did not want to escape, she wanted to stay in this moment, she wanted to stay in the small, cramped corner on top of the astronomy tower.

Abruptly his crushing kiss ended and he pulled away, chest heaving, his pale skin glistening with sweat. Yet when she looked into his grey eyes, Hermione saw no regret, no disgust, only a familiar glint of amusement.

"Enjoyed that, did you Granger?" Draco demanded (more gently than she had expected, to tell you the truth)

She touched her lips, slightly bruised from the power of his kiss "I guess it wasn't too bad…", her brown eyes glinted mischievously

Draco's eyes widened in disbelief, obviously that hadn't been said to him before, "Not too bad?!" he demanded "I thought that was pretty bloody well done!"

"I've just had better, that's all." Hermione said, whilst shrugging noncommittedly. For a time Hermione found herself regretting what she had, as Draco's pale face darkened and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to better."

Then he crossed the tiled floor of the astronomy tower and roughly pushed Hermione against the wall. Her back thudded against the cold brick wall, and as she opened her mouth to let out a startled gasp Draco's lips crashed down upon hers. After what could have been hours, Draco removed his hands from either side of her face and put them on the wall either side of her body, caging her. Both of their chests heaved, and Hermione found herself smiling lightly, happy that Draco was not lengthening the space between them.

"Was that better?" the slytherin growled huskily. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath upon her face.

"Much better," she whispered, and then without further ado she laced her fingers through his blonde hair kissed him passionately. Before she even knew what was happening her hands had slipped beneath his shirt, and she was slowly exploring his toned chest. Then to her disappointment Draco wrenched his lips away from hers.

"Holy shit Granger, where did that come from?!"


	2. Pure-Blooded Balls

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Hermione cursed under her breath "of course that isn't the answer! You learnt what a boggart was in third year for goodness sake! Well before that if you count many nights about reading about them in the library."

 _Anyway that wasn't the point, now people were snickering in her direction because she got the answer wrong. Sometimes she would really like to tell the insufferable slytherins just what she thought of them. She would like to tell them about how their 'pure' blood didn't make them bloody fantastic or the best wizard or witch, she would like to tell them that the sun did not shine out of their arses and that they should go a dig a hole and bury themselves in it. Especially that foul Draco Malfoy._

 _Even some Gryffindor girls even fall at the idiot's feet. What the hell is their problem? I mean sure you could stay staring into those grey eyes forever, and she wished that she had him hair and his tall, lean frame. Even she, Hermione Granger, found him attractive. But seriously, all of the attractiveness seriously crumbled as soon as foul creature opened his mouth. I mean not only are his comment slightly stupid sometimes, but he is so insulting. His insults don't hurt me anymore, I don't feel like crying in a corner whenever he calls me a mudblood or an insufferable know-it-all. I just ignore him, role my eyes and continue on smashing him in every single piece of assessment that we do. That certainly make me feel better._

"Sorry, Miss Granger, that isn't correct." Professor exclaimed, frowning slightly, disappointed that his star student had made an elementary mistake "a boggart is in fact," he began turning back to the rest of the class "a shapeshifter that usually lurks in dark places, and has no definite form. In fact they are known to take the shape of that which is feared most by the person who encounters it"

The bell rang seconds after he had finished explaining the true answer. Students began rolling up their parchment, packing away their quills and ink and putting them in their satchels.

Professor Belby raised his voice of the din "I want an essay of 3 rolls of parchment on boggarts, how to repel them and any other shapeshifter of your choice on my desk by next lesson!"

A few heads nodded, while afters shrugged knowing that they weren't going to bother and just deal with the consequences. However, Hermione turned to her diary and added it to the list of things that she had to do that night after dinner. She finished putting her books in her satchel and hurried towards the door (she didn't want to be late for Herbology). However, as she did so someone roughly slammed into her causing her neatly packed books and quills to tumble from her satchel. She bent down and hurriedly picked up her spilt belongings. She looked up at the person who had bumped her, presuming that it would be Neville (he did always get rather oblivious to things around him when it came to Herbology), but instead a pair of amused grey eyes looked down at her.

"Hello, mudblood," Malfoy said, smirking "it's about time you bowed down at my feet!"

Hermione got up with all the dignity she could muster and then swiftly kneed him right in his pure-blooded balls. As he fell to the hard floor grunting with pain, Hermione smiled to herself and continued her stroll to the greenhouses.


	3. Grey eyed Saviour

The lean body crashed her against the cold brick wall of a Hogwarts's corridor. She felt warm, salty tears drench her cheeks and the hands roughly grabbed her face and crashed their lips against hers. Thrusting their lips inside her mouth, wanting to take her completely for himself.

She pushed and kicked, trying to wrench his lips away from hers. She her finger nails scraping the skin off his cheek. She felt small splatters of blood trickle down her finger tips. She heard his grunts of pain has she kicked, punched and clawed. But he wouldn't relent, he would not let her go.

Ronald Weasley had become too strong, too proud. Since the Battle of Hogwarts had ended, he had become a war hero, his story of how he and the golden trio had found and destroyed the pieces of Lord Voldemort's soul was now known worldwide. He had seem different: unforgiving, self-centred and determined to show his bravery, masculinity and physical prowess.

Finally he wrenched his lips from hers. "Come On, Mione, any girl would kill to be where you are right now!" he said seriously, still not moving his face away more than inch from hers.

"Please Ron, your hurting me!" Hermione pleaded, still trying to wrench herself from his aggressive embrace.

"You're not going anywhere, until I have made you completely my own." Ron said menacingly. And for the second time, his lips crashed down upon hers, but before he did a blood curdling scream erupted from her. But Ron took no notice, he was too caught up in exploring her mouth with his and exploring her body with his hands.

To her utter relief, she heard the thud of running feet coming down the corridor. When she knew that someone had come to rescue her she began to fight with more passion, more ferocity. Moments later strong hands pulled Ron from her. Hermione was so weak and overwhelmed with shock, fear and anguish, that her trembling legs failed her and she crashed to the floor, her eyes no longer able to open.

"Who the hell, do you think you are Malfoy?!" Ron roared. Hermione's heart accelerated slightly, surprised that her saviour had been the very same man who had hurt her since she was 11.

"You little shit, you didn't even realise did you?" Malfoy said menacingly "you were hurting her, scaring her!"

"What would you know? She wanted that, she wanted my hands on her. She wanted what I was giving her!" Ron snarled

"So I didn't hear her scream before?" Draco said sarcastically "and I certainly didn't see her trying to push you away?"

Though she could not see, she did hear Ron reach inside his pocket for his wand and fire a hex. Obviously Malfoy had managed to dodge the ill-aimed spell and she did not hear or feel him crash into the wall or crumble to the fall. Before Ron could fire another spell, Malfoy reached for his own wand and threw at cruse in Ron's direction. Unlike Ron's spell, Malfoy's must have hit it's mark because seconds later Hermione heard a crash in the wall and a pained grunt escape from Ron before darkness embraced him, taking away his consciousness.

Moments later she felt Malfoys arms swiftly lifted her, bridal style. His hold gentled, as she sucked in a breath and winced as he touched places that surely already held bruises. Then she felt herself moving, she was surprised to see that Malfoy was taking her in the direction of Hospital Wing.

"What happened!?" Madam Pomfrey demanded when, Draco crossed the threshold to the hospital, still cradling Hermione gently against his chest

"Ron." He said quietly, still striding towards the closest hospital bed. Madam's eyes widen, but she said nothing, only hurriedly followed Draco to the bed where he was softly placing down Hermione. As he turned to leave, Hermione's small voice broke the silence.

"Please Draco, Please stay with me."

Malfoy looked down at Hermione's face which was still pale from her horrifying ordeal, and her eyes were bloodshot from the tears that she had shed only moments earlier.

"If you wish," Malfoy said, sitting in the nearest chair after pulling it to Hermione's bedside. Hermione gave him a small side and then sipped and the tonic that Madam Pomfrey was holding to her bruised lip. Moments later Hermione's eyes closed, and her face slackened is sleep.

"A sleeping potion," Madam said softly, staring down at Hermione's sleeping frame "will you stay here tonight?"

"Yes," he said, not looking at her "I think she will want me to be here when she awakes."

"Yes, I agree" Madam whispered, and then turned away to her own sleeping quarters.

The next morning Hermione awoke to Draco's sleeping face in her line of sight, and his blonde hair rustling her fingertips gently.


	4. Quidditch? What's the Point?

The fierce wind hissed and whipped her hair across her rosy cheeks, and even though she had put on her thickest scark and her woolen jumper her teeth were still chattering violently and she felt goose bumps trailing up her skin. That cold day was important to most hogwarts students, the last quidditch game of the year, an intense and fierce game between the slytherin and griffindor.

She really did hate quidditch, it just that is was kind of pointless…

Someone caught a big ball and then threw, and then another would hit people with thick bats and then someone else would catch a little golden ball. What made it so amazing? To be honest the only reason she turned up every game was to support Ron, Harry and Ginny, and even then she still hid a book in her coat during in breakfast so that she could read during the match.

But that day she had forgetten to pack Pride and Prejudice (the muggle book her parents had given her before she had left for the Hogwarts express) and just stood in the stands with the other griffindors, lost in her own thoughts. I really must go to the library and grab a book that I need for the charms essay after the match, she thought to herself, ohh and I must talk to Malfoy about having a meeting with the prefects later this week and make a roaster about when we each have do our rounds around the school.

Earlier that year, Hermione had received a letter from the new headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagal, saying that she was invited to complete her last year at Hogwarts and that a surprise awaited her there if she accepted. Of course, she had replied as soon as she had finished reading the letter and jumping up and down in excitement saying that of course that she would come back and thank you so much for asking her.

During the welcoming feast on the first of September the 'surprise' was revealed to her . SHE WAS HEAD GIRL! She had been so excited, so thankful that McGonagal had given her the opportunity and also a bit relieved that she had something else to do that would occupy her mind, so that it didn't wander back to her memories of the war that still plagued her, night and day The only let down was that head boy was Draco Malfoy. In a way she understood why he had been made head boy, he was always only a couple of steps behind her during exams and the like, and around teachers he did seem well-mannered and responsible. But how did he manage to escape a private cell in Azkaban? How could McGonagal invite back within Hogwarts walls? And how could she think that they would make a good team, he had tormented her for several years? But that year he had seemed different; more withdrawn, quiet and…nice (if that was even possible?)

Her mind quickly came back to the present when a roat erupted from the griffindor stands, and to keep up appearences she clapped along half heartedly. For a few moments she watched the game, her head whipping back and forth, as she followed the red and green flashes zipping across the field. Then a scream erupted from her lips as a body in green robes plummeted to the ground. She stood with the rest of the crowd trying to found out who had fallen. Her face paled and her palms became clammy as she recognised a man with blonde hair and pale skin.

 _Moments later…_

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione called urgently, hurrying across the tiled floor of the hospital wing

"Ahh Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" Madam Pomfrey said smiling gently at the panicing girl standing before her

"I'm looking for Draco Malfoy," Hermione said her gazed falling on each bed searching for the slytherin

"He is fine, my dear, just a a bit bruised and battered." Madam said calmly "I moved him to his dormitories where he is to rest and recuperate."

"Thanks" Hermione said, already turning to the door and hurrying in the direction of the dormitories she and Draco shared. Her thudding footsteps on the hard ground of the hogwarts' corridors calmed her slightly as she processed what the school's nurse had just told her. He is fine, she thought to herself, only bruised and battered. Then she attempted to persuade herself that she was wasn't worrying about him because she cared about him or anything, but because so much work and other commitments would fall on her shoulders if he had been hurt more seriously.

Her hearbeat accelerated as she clampered through the portrait hole which led to her common room and stood in the middle of the room breathing deeply, trying to calm down her breathing. And then she saw him on the couch in front of the fire, with several bruises, cuts and his left ankle bound.

"Worried about me, Granger?" Malfoy said, smirking "I'm flattered."

"Well you did kind of fall from a broomstick," she said, attempting to stand up for herself against his trademark smirk and pentrating gaze. She took a few steps closer, taking a closer look at his battlescars. Hermione pulled his sleeve gently, gasping when she saw a already horrifying bruise stretching up his forearm.

"No need to gape, Granger," he said wrenching his arm from her gently hold. She turned, no longer being able to stand his manner. She was just about to cross the threshold into her room when Malfoy spoke quietly.

"Umm Granger, I want to have a shower,"

"Yes," she said impatiently "and what exactly does that have to do with me?"

"Well I-I-I can't take off my shirt," Draco stammered awkwardly "could you uh help me?"

Hermione sighed "Fine,". Its nothing, she told herself, its only taking a guys shirt off, I'm helping him that's all, and lets face it there is not going to be much to look at.

She walked towards the bathroom, assuming that Malfoy would follow her. Her assumptions were correct when she heared him grunt with pain and begin limping after her. Her heart lurched with guilt, damn it, she thought, I should have helped him. When both of them were within the spacious bathroomshe turned to face him, stepped closer and reached for the hem of his shirt. She gently pulled the shirt up his chest and over his head, when the shirt was off her gaze immediately fell to Malfoy's well toned chest which was unblemished with bruises and cuts. Hermione wrenched her gaze from his chest, and felt her face flush bright red.

Hermoine's gaze fell to the floor, trying to shield her blush from Malfoy's sight. Then she felt Malfoy's fingertips softly touch her chin pulling her head up gently so they were face to face. To her utter surpirse she saw no digust or contempt in their closeness or the fact that he had just touched her so intimately. Then the slytherin leaned down and gently brushed his lips against her own. She gasped against his lips, surprised (well you would to if you were in her shoes). Malfoy pulled away quickly, searching her face to see if he had hurt her? Frightened her? But obviously he hadn't seen anything that terrible written on her face because he leaned down again and placed his lips more firmly on hers. Moments later, she trailed her hands up his chest and laced her hands around his neck, her fingertips playing with the blonde hair that were at the nape of his neck. Their lips moved with usion, her hands in his hair and his resting on her hips attempting to pull her closer, so that not part of their bodies did not touch.

Malfoy gently removed his lips from hers, and smiled down at her. And to her complete astonishment began to laugh (to this day she does not know why). She stepped away, frowning and tears prickling the corners of her eyes, thinking that he was mocking her and that it had been a joke. But he abruptly stopped laughing and grabbed her wrists pulling her close, kissing her forehead.

"You know what, Granger?" Draco whispered against her hair "I think I might love you?"

She smiled against his chest, kissing it softly, and wrapped her arms around his waist.


	5. Dearly Loved

Hermione Granger, now Hermione Malfoy (you have no idea how much she hates that name!), stood staring fondly at her youngest daughter as she slept. The little girl looked so peaceful as she slept, so angelic, so beautiful. When she was born 3 years ago, Draco and Hermione decided to name her Kalila, meaning dearly loved, which she was most certainly was. Not only by her parents but also her step siblings, Hugo, Scorpius and Rose.

Kalila had inherited her father's blonde hair and grey eyes, but she had definitely inherited her Hermione's cleverness. Already the 3 year old had figured out how to open doors, turn on the telly, do certain disastrous spells with wands that she shouldn't have and cause various other forms of havoc. In fact moments before Hermione had been able to get her energetic daughter into her crib, she had been chasing Kalila around the house, trying to get her off the miniature broomstick that her Uncle George had gotten her for her third birthday, much to the frustration of her parents.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway, pulled Hermione out of reverie. She glanced at the clock on the wall beside the crib, noticing that her husband had returned from work early as it was only half past five. She quickly tiptoed out of the room and rushed down the stairs to greet Draco. It still surprised her how happy she felt when she saw him even after 4 years of marriage, how much love she had for the slytherin and how her heart still soared with pride to be able to call herself his wife.

The front door opened, and Draco Malfoy stepped through the threshold. Before he even had a chance to call out Hermione launched herself into his arms and placed a kiss on his lips. He laughed and pulled her close to his chest, still so surprised that Hermione loved him, loved him!

"How was work?" she asked turning her face away from his chest so that she could look into his grey eyes

"Alright," Draco said noncommittedly "you know I don't even have to work with the ministry we have enough money to live comfortably…"

He smiled down at her already knowing what her answer was going to be, as they had this conversation so many times. "Draco honey, I love you, I really do, but I'm pretty sure you would drive me crazy if you were around all day every day!" she said honesty, but with a cheeky glint in her eyes. Then he spun her around abruptly, pining her against the closed door.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing, husband" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised

"I think I'm giving my wife a kiss!" her husband whispered huskily against her lips. Before he could kiss her deeper, they both heard a quiet call from upstairs.

"Mummy?" "Daddy?"

"Dang, I only just put her down" Hermione sighed

"It's alright, I'll go and get her," Draco said calmly, and gave Hermione a quick kiss before walking up the stairs. Hermione walked into the kitchen and did a few household spells to make knives fly from a drawer and begin chopping up vegetables for dinner. Moments later, she heard loud, excited giggles coming down the staircase. She looked from the pot she was mundanely stirring, and saw her husband carrying Kalila on his shoulders

"Mummy, "Kalila giggled "look how high I am!"

"Wow!" Hermione said, pretending to be excited for her daughter "Daddy had better be careful!" she said, giving Draco a pointed look, in response Draco merely laughed. After Draco had finished galloping around the lounge room making Kalila scream out with glee, he set her down on the ground and started playing their favourite game called Potter and Voldy, which mainly consisted on Draco chasing Kalila around the room (the game greatly amused Hermione). Over din made by her husband and her little girl, Hermione heard, her now 18 year old daughter, Rose and her boyfriend pull in speedily enter the driveway in the car that her parents had bought her on her 16th birthday, and open the front door with a bang.

"Rose, what have I told you about driving that darn car so fast?!" Hermione demanded impatiently

"I'm sorry, Mum," Rose said smirking, her green eyes sparkling with mischief. Her mother sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with her, she may have inherited her mother's brains but also her uncle's sense of mischief. IN fact, while she had been completing her education at Hogwarts, she had several letter from Minerva informing her that her daughter had grown a swamp in the Quidditch pitch, added an extra nose to the face of a student who she had found particularly irritating. In response Rose had received quite a few howlers from Hermione.

"Rosie!" Kalila screeched, seeing her older sister talking with her mother

"Hello Sweetie!" Rose said, walking into the lounge room and sweeping Kalila into a huge bear hug "did you have fun with Mummy today?"

"Yes, we did drawings!" Kalila said happily, already moving her chubby legs as fast as she possibly could to show _Rosie_ the drawing she had done earlier that day. For the next five minutes the two girls sat together on the couch examining the painting with red, purple, yellow and blue blobs that were apparently Kalila, Hermione and the dog that the Malfoy family apparently had.

Once the family had dinner, where they talked about how quiet the house was without the Hugo and Scorpius and Rose's new job in the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures, Kalila had been put to bed and Rose had left for her apartment in London, Draco and Hermione were finally alone.

Draco sat on the couch, in front of the fire, with Hermione's head on his lap. Draco sat staring into the dancing flames and Hermione read a novel that she hadn't been able to touch all day so that Kalila couldn't perform am act of mischief when she wasn't looking. After half an hour Draco stood and held out his hand for Hermione.

"But I haven't finished the-" Hermione said disappointedly

"You can finish it later," Draco interrupted "but right now I need to hold my wife."

"Well if you put it like that," she said rising to her feet. Without further ado she rised onto her tiptoes and rained delicate kisses over her husband's face and neck. Draco groaned huskily and grabbed Hermione's face and crashed his lips onto hers. Their lips moved in perfect usion and their hands went to the places that they knew made the other's heart beat faster. Hermione wrenched off his jacket that he still hadn't taken off from his day at work and his hands began to work on the buttons on her blouse. Before it could go further Hermione wrenched her lips from his and uttered one single word.

"Kalila…"

Draco nodded, understanding instantly, grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her upstairs to their bedroom.


	6. The Yule Ball

Draco's POV

 _Her blue dress shimmered and sparkled as she cautiously walked down the stone steps to the great hall. For a long moment Draco Malfoy didn't recognise the beauty before his eyes. The wheels in his mind worked quickly, trying to name the girl in the blue dress. Then he started, holy shit, he thought, is that Granger?_

 _Draco searched the girl's face trying to find a hint of the girl that he had seen in potions only the day before. But he saw no evidence of her: no strangely pointed teeth, frizzy brown mane, and no ink marking her fingertips or Weasel and Potter flanking her on either side. Draco snapped out of his reverie as the girl in a blue dress tripped down the stairs and landed roughly on his chest. He used all of my strength to remain standing, praying to god that his strength wouldn't fail him and they both wouldn't fall down on the brick floor._

" _I'm so-" Granger said hurriedly, while lightly placing her hands on both of his shoulders trying to balance herself completely. As she looked up a scowl darkened her features and her hands left Draco's shoulders as fast as lightening as she saw her rescuer was Draco Malfoy, her tormentor._

" _Your welcome, Granger" I smirked_

 _She stuck her tongue out at me (is that seriously the best she can do?!) and with a swish of her skirts walked to the door of the Great Hall with all the dignity she could muster._

As Hermione sauntered through the door of the Great Hall, she sighed dramatically and slouched against the wall. Her hands absentmindedly feeling their way through the silkiness of her dress, it felt like water flowing against her fingertips.

"You're never going to hear the end of that!" She scolded herself quietly "who the hell pokes their tongue out at Draco Malfoy?"

"Well you do obviously!" Hermione muttered impatiently, accidently answering her own question

"Do you often make a habit of talking to yourself, Granger?"

She spun around at growled angrily at the back of her throat when her eyes met with pair of grey ones. He raised his eyebrows and his eyes glinted with amusement at her reaction.

"What do you want Malfoy," Hermione said, while flicking her newly shining hair off her shoulders

"Why I only came to see if the star of the ball was alright it was quite a disastrous fall you had back there" he said sarcastically, nudging his head in the direction of the staircase she had just fallen down.

She sighed and turned around, not trusting herself to to punch Malfoy in front of everyone in the Great Hall, and searched crowd, jumping in tune with the Weird Sisters, for Ron and Harry. She jumped slightly when she felt someone touch on her upper arm, again she swung towards the entrance of the Great Hall and wrenched her arms from Malfoy's gently hold.

"And…I was wondering if you would come and dance with me?" Draco said quietly

She shook her head, the curly tendrils framing her face bounced along with the sudden movement.

"Excuse me!" She screeched, not recognising the sound of her voice

"Dance with me, Granger!" Draco demanded, regaining his usual infuriating composer.

"Ohh I would just love to, because I have absolutely nothing better to do with my time," Hermione said sarcastically, she said rolling her brown eyes and sauntering into the middle of the crowd. Just she had managed to push her way into the centre of the crowd the song changed and became a slow dance. All around her couples spread out, wrapped their arms around each other and swayed gently of the spot.

Well at least I can actually find Harry and Ron now, she thought to herself, picking up her skirts so that she could walk to the end of the dance floor without getting in anyone's way. But before she could do that a pair of strong arms found their place on her waist and spun her around. She gasped and tried to wrench herself from the other person's strong, yet gentle, grip.

"I don't think so" the voice of Draco Malfoy said "you're not going anywhere until I have had at least one dance with you."

She stilled in his arms, knowing that there was no point in arguing, plus, she thought to herself, how long can one dance be?

"So compliant tonight, Granger?" Draco said and even though Hermione was not looking at him she could hear his customary smirk in his tone.

"Well I don't exactly have much of a choice do I" Hermione said, looking up and glaring at him dangerously (man if looks could kill). For the next few moments Draco and Hermione were silent, with only Draco forcing them to sway gently in time with the music and other couples. But then Draco broke the unnaturally quiet and tense silence.

"Wrap your arms around my neck!" Draco ordered gently

Hermione laughed humourlessly "I don't think so,"

"Just do it Granger"

"NO!"

"Why not?!" Draco demanded angrily

"Because you're an arse and I don't like you!" Hermione said with equal anger

"Well I don't like you either!" He said childishly

"Then why the hell did you make me dance with you!?" Hermione demanded, eyebrows raised to the point that they might join with her hairline. Draco remained silent, staring pointedly over her shoulder "well…"

Then Draco completely pissed Hermione off by wrenching her still arms from her side and wrapped them around his neck.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Hermione demanded while starting to pull her arms from their place around his neck

Draco leaned down and whispered softly against her cheek "I wouldn't do that if I were you Granger, otherwise I might be forced to kiss you"

Hermione scoffed, thinking the slytherin was bluffing, and pulled her arms from around his neck and prepared to take a step backwards out of Draco's reach. But before she could do so, Draco's gripped tightened around her waist and his lips swooped down upon hers.

His kiss was soft, gentle and everything a kiss should be, except for the fact that she was kissing Draco Malfoy, THE Draco Malfoy. As she tried to wrench her lips from his kiss, his lips moved with more purpose and his arms moved in order to pull Hermione closer so that no part of their bodies didn't touch. In the heat of the moment, Hermione's arms moved up Draco's dress robes to wrap around his neck and sift her fingertips through his soft blonde hair. Their lips moved with usion that greatly surprised Hermione Granger. To her great distress the kiss felt…right.

Then suddenly Hermione came abruptly back to the present and wrenched herself from his embrace. The Gryffindor abruptly turned and ran across the dance floor to the ladies restroom.

Later on, once she had been able to push past the hundreds of people on the dance floor and crowding the food and drink tables Hermione was able to look at herself in the mirror and critically study the girl, almost woman that stood before her.

The woman had soft curly tendril framing her face, but her cheeks were now tear-stained and blood-shot from her silent tears and her rosy lips were silent bruised from Draco's rough kiss. Hermione splashed her face, hoping the water would wash away her embarrassment, shame and fear.

Hermione took one last look at her reflection, grimaced at the sight and then walked through the door into the Great Hall. It took what felt like hours to reach the open doorway and when she did a mocking voice stopped her in her tracks

"Running away from me, Granger"

"You bastard!" Hermione said venomously, and she stalked towards Draco, who was leaning leisurely against the wall on one side of the entrance to the Great Floor "how dare you mock me! You are the one who has tormented me for years for being a mudblood" she spat "and then you have the nerve to kiss me in front of anyone!"

Draco stood staring at her as she spoke, saying nothing and his facial expressions revealing nothing.

"I'm sorry for that Granger!" he said quietly

Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently, obviously not believing his apology (but who would?) "Oh yes I'm sure you are!"

"I AM sorry" Draco said, his impatience and anger intensifying "and what happened before that-that didn't mean nothing to me"

Hermione's eyes widened and to her complete disgust her heartbeat hastened as Malfoy said he had felt the same way she had after their kiss "I felt it," Hermione said quietly "but that doesn't mean anything has to come out of it" she more loudly

"You can't expect me to act as if nothing happened!" Draco demanded angrily

"Actually yes I can!" Hermione said haughtily "think of it as payback." She finished with false sweetness

Draco growled low in his throat "What if I can convince you to change your mind"

Hermione laughed "I seriously doubt you can, but you can try"

"Challenge accepted" Draco said huskily. He then lifted his hand and softly swept his fingertips against her cheek and lips. Then abruptly the tenderness of the moment was destroyed as he turned, with a rustle of his dress robes, and walked across the tiled floor in the direction of the dungeons.

Once his boated footsteps had faded into the distance she sank to the floor

"Holy shit what the hell just happened!?"


	7. Tears

Hermione Granger looked in the mirror, and grimaced at what she saw. Her face was pale and withdrawn, her cheeks stained with tears, her eyes blood shot and her face still covered in cuts and bruises still only just beginning to fade. The marks on her face made her heart ache with the memories of the battle that was fought at Hogwarts only a couple of weeks ago. Every time Hermione looked at the cuts and bruises on her face the faces of those who were dead flooded her mind; Lupin, Tonks, Dobby and... Fred.

Again her eyes brimmed with salty tears as the face of the much loved prankster flashed before eyes. Her knees betrayed and she feel to the carpet, sobbing. Soon she had cried so much her throat had become dry and she had become breathless. But she couldn't stop, she wished she could, but every time she tried her mind flashed back to Ron, Percy's and George's heart wrenching screams as they looked down at Fred's lifeless face.

But today wasn't about remembering the bad, it was about remembering the amazing things that Fred had done in his lifetime, however short it was. Today was about

 _Later that day…_

When she arrived many of the seats were already full, her heart sung when she saw all the people that had come to celebrate the Fred's life and to support his family. Her eyes brimmed with tears again and began to slide down her cheeks when she saw the unmistakeable red hair of the Weasley family. Ron sat in between George and Percy, his face in his hands. Since the funeral Ron had become very withdrawn, quiet, his kiss with Hermione quite forgotten in his grief. Hermione's eyes continued to move down the row where she saw Ginny sobbing into Mr Weasley's shoulder, she only stopped searching into her eyes fell upon the messy black hair of Harry Potter. Without a moments pause or thought as to what she would look like to those she didn't know, she ran down the aisle and flung herself into the unexpecting arms of her best friend.

 _Harry's POV:_

I wasn't really paying any attention to the things going on around me, all I was paying attention to was the wooden coffin that stood floating above the ground before me. It scared me to think that Fred lay, unmoving in that confining space, it scared me to think that he wasn't going to pop out of the coffin, a big goofy grin on his face and laugh that we had all fallen for his silly prank. It scared me to think that one of the brightest people in this world was gone forever. So when a girl with brown, fuzzy hair flung herself into my arms and buried her face into the crook of my shoulder I flinched and tensed. But then I realised it was Hermione and wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into her hair.

I could feel her salty tears on my neck and her violent sobs vibrated against my chest.

"He's gone Harry" Hermione said in between her sobs and lifting her face from her shoulder to look at me

"I know," I said softly, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks "but it's going to be alright! You know he is probably up there with Sirius and Lupin laughing at all the fuss we are making!" I said attempting a small smile. To my relief Hermione choked out a chuckle and she extracted herself from my arms and wiped her eyes on her sleeves. "Do you want me to get you a seat" I asked, noticing that there was no room for her to sit down.

She shook her head furiously, causing her brown hair to whip against her cheeks "No it's alright, I'll just go find a seat at the back somewhere"

I raised my eyebrows questionably

 _Are you sure_ , they asked

 _I don't want you to be alone,_ they said

My best friend nodded, straightened and attempted to smile "I'll be fine" she said determinedly "don't worry about me" then with that she turned away

She is strong, I pondered, to anybody who doesn't know her or heard of her she seems pitiable, weak and with only her wits to save her but really she is the strongest out of me and Ron.

Hermione's brown eyes swept of the many rows within the cemetery, searching for a spare seat. Moments later she found one in the back row and took a step in the direction of the vacant seat. Then her heart raced and a unpreventable scowl darkened her pale features. Beside the vacant seat was the unmistakable blonde hair, pale skin, pristine suit and grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

How dare he, she thought still standing stock still and death staring the slytherin, he is one of the reasons that Fred is gone!

She shook her head, Hermione stop, she scolded herself, there is no point in holding petty grudges against a man who had values and beliefs forced against him as a child and made mistakes and bad choices because of them, anyway the war is over, Voldemort's gone and the remaining death eaters were getting rounded up and sent to Azkaban every day, there is no reason not to sit next to him.

Once she was finished having her private rant and scolding she took more determined steps towards Draco Malfoy.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked quietly, all confidence suddenly fading

Draco, looked up, and for a split second he looked startled "No, I'll move" and he began to stand from his seat

She looked up from the ground and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, pushing him back into his seat "No don't, there are no more seats and it's not as if I bite" Hermione said jokingly, but her smile did not reach her eyes.

Reluctantly Draco sat and stared down at his hands that were entwined in his lap. Hermione sat in the while chair beside him and ran her fingers through her hair nervously, and until the service started a tense silence smothered them.

Somewhere throughout the service Hermione's cheeks became drenched with tears, whilst Draco's hands stayed clamped in his lap. That was until the service had turned to describing the Battle of Hogwarts.

 _Draco POV:_

It was fine, sad definitely, but it was that bad (that sounds really awful doesn't it?) but it all took a horrible turn when the oldest Weasley kid began describing the death and hurt that occurred at the Battle of Hogwarts. I felt stupid tears brim and fall down my cheeks and to my utter surprise, Granger's hand swept down upon mine and held it so tight that I worried I might get bruises.

Her hand felt so soft in mine and tiny. I looked down at her pale, clammy hand grasping onto mine and I felt comforted, safe and…loved?

Throughout the rest of the funeral Granger and I grasped onto each other's hands, finding comfort in the touch of the other.

 _Once the service had ended..._

"I'm so sorry" Hermione taking her hand from Draco's gentle hold "I just, I just-"

"It's alright, I get it" Draco said quietly, smiling down gently at the stammering girl in front of him "will you come with me to the headstone?"

The question escaped from his lips before he had even considered the consequences of her reaction, but he had realised during the time they spent holding hands that he needed her with him when he did this. Hermione looked startled at his request, and then nodded, her curls bouncing at the movement. After a moment's pause Draco extended his hand for her to hold, Hermione looked down at it, smiled slightly and then slipped her hand in his. Together they walked towards the newly buried coffin and marble headstone. When Draco and Hermione reached the headstone, new tears brimmed over her eyelashes and she made a swish flick of her wrist and a single rose fell upon the newly placed dirt.

 _Hermione's POV:_

I didn't know what Draco was going to do at Fred's grave, but what he did really surprised me. Draco sunk to his knees beside the headstone and began to sob, and through his sobs I heard a soft and rasping phrase…

"I'm so sorry!"

I sank down beside him and he turned to face me and buried his face in the crook of my shoulders his loud sobs vibrating against my body, his salty tears drenching my skin. I said nothing, only stroked his blonde hair and held him while he cried.


	8. Tears and Kisses

To the small number of pink-faced people who were running along the corridors of Hogwarts, it looked as if the nerdy Hermione Granger had, yet again, her nose stuck within the pages of Hogwarts: A History. Her bushy hair was tied up in a careless ponytail, her robes perfectly and proudly worn and her satchel, full of books, quills and parchment, was held firmly on her shoulder.

Since her first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in 1991, Hogwarts: A History, by Bathilda Bagshot, had been one of her most prized possessions and the words within in it cherished wholeheartedly. But that day the words swam amongst each other and the pages felt rough and heavy underneath her fingertips.

Her mind wasn't concentrating on the enchantments placed on the ceiling of the Great Hall and it was not focusing on the history of the school's founders, instead her mind was filled with image of Ron pressing Lavender against the wall of the Gryffindor common room and sticking his tongue down her throat, her ears still vertebrated with Lavender's irritating, high-pitched giggle. The sight and sound made an unpreventable scowl darken her features and her hands shake with anger and disgust.

In order to try and erase the memories from her mind she turned her attention back to her book, and this time found familiar comfort in its words. Nevertheless, Hermione was roughly pulled back to the present by a familiar and much hate giggle and cry, which sounded not too far away from her.

"WON WON!"

"Ohh cripes!" Hermione muttered. She hurriedly stuffed her book into her satchel and frantically whipped her head around in all directions, trying to find a place to hide and not really caring where she would end up. Just as she heard the thundering footsteps of Ron and Lavender, her eyes caught sight of a wooden door not 5 metres from where she stood.

In the next moment she found herself in a bathroom, whether it was a girl or boy toilet she didn't really care, that was how desperate she was. She placed her ear against the door straining to hear what was going on in the corridor outside. After a few moments of listening she heard the sound of distant giggles and footsteps, and breathed a long sigh of relief.

She turned around and leaned against the door, breathing deeply, and finally searched the room that had become her refuge. Her heart stopped as her eyes fell upon a figure, a man, leaning against the sink. Her heart stopped within her chest as he lifted his head and looked at her reflection in the mirror in front of him. His pale skin was streaked with salty tears, his white hair was plastered on his forehead by perspiration and his chest was heaving as he fought back the sobs that threatened to escape. His blood-shot eyes met her brown ones and she took a tentative step towards the sobbing slytherin.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, not really sure what she should say

His voice was raspy, as a result of his tears, as he spoke "Obviously not, Granger, great perception," he said sarcastically "why do you care anyway?"

Hermione could think of no reply that didn't sound strange, or had a shred of truth within it, so she remained silent.

 **Draco's POV:**

I turned back to the sink and felt more tears flowing down my cheeks. If father saw me now he would be disgusted. Tears were a sign of weakness and fragility, and no Malfoy was either of those things, supposedly anyway. But I couldn't keep them imprisoned where no one could see them. I couldn't keep them hidden.

I couldn't do it, what He had asked of me was impossible, Dumbledore was practically untouchable. The necklace I had sent hurt, Bell instead of Dumbledore, and the wine I had poisoned didn't reach him either. Fixing the cabinet was taking longer than I had thought, and I think Potter suspects something. Most nights when I am working in the room of requirement, I can hear his footsteps in the corridor outside.

I started when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped my head upwards looking in the mirror to see Granger standing behind me, her face plagued with…concern?

I had expected that my words would be taken as a dismissal and that Granger would leave, but obviously she wasn't smart enough to pick that up.

"Can I help?" Hermione asked quietly, her eyes widening as she got a closer look at the dark marks under his eyes and his sunken cheeks which we streaked with tears.

"No"

"Are you sure?" Hermione demanded "we can always go and see Dumbledore if it is truly awful."

His heart stopped at the mention of Dumbledore, and his reply was harsher than he had intended "No!" Draco screamed angrily "and what do you mean we?" he said more calmly

"I-I" Hermione stammered "I just wanted to help but if you don't need an inferior mudblood in such close proximity than I'll leave!" Hermione said angrily and spun around and began to determinedly march towards the door that she had ran through only a few minutes before hand.

 **Hermione's POV:**

Before I could walk more than three metres from where I stood behind Malfoy, his hand wrapped roughly my wrist and spun me around so that I directly faced him. We stood so close that our faces were only inches apart, I could feel his breathe against my face and I could see his eyelashes brush against his cheeks as he blinked.

"Don't be so dramatic Granger" Malfoy whispered.

Then his lips swooped down upon mine. His kiss was rough and penetrating as his lips moved against my lips forcing them upon and to accept his searching tongue. His hands moved from my wrist and his side to caress my cheeks. To my utter astonishment my hands trailed up his chest, to run through his white hair. His hair felt this feathers against my fingertips; soft, light and fragile. Suddenly the passion of the kiss escalated as Malfoy's hands moved to either side of my waist and spun to lift me onto the edge of the sink. My legs wrapped against waist to gain better balance and to pull him closer. His lips moved from my lips, to my jaw, to my neck. I changed the angle of my head so that he could gain better access to my neck. My skin shivered as I felt his soft kisses against the skin on my neck and as I felt his hand continued to rest softly against my hips.

Abruptly my perception of what was happening changed. I was kissing Draco Malfoy, I was kissing the guy who had taunted me since I was 11 years old! What the hell was happening? I wrenched myself from his caging embrace just as his hands began shrugging my robes of my shoulders.

"What the hell just happened?" I demanded, surprised how husky my voice sounded after our kiss

"I believe that is called kissing, Hermione" Draco smirked, his previous tears seeming to hide behind his customary sneer.

"Yeah but you don't like me" Hermione said childishly, but still not moving away from him entirely or unwrapping my legs from his waist "and since when was I ever Hermione to you?"

"I believe," Draco paused, mockingly considering his answer "since I put my tongue down your throat"

Hermione blushed bright beetroot at his careless way of describing what had just happened between them. Abruptly Draco touched Hermione's legs and unwrapped them from his waist, his fingers lingering on her thighs, turned and began to walk towards the door of the bathroom.

Just as he began to turn the handle of the door, he turned to face her "let's do that again sometime Hermione," Draco said flirtatiously, then he pushed open the door and walked away. Hermione stayed on her perch for a few moments, touching her lips which were slightly bruised from the power of Draco's kisses. She then straightened her Gryffindor tie, splashed her face with water and then left the bathroom for her Arthimacy class.


	9. Scars

Draco's POV

Even though they weren't blood related, my Aunt Bellatrix and Father were very similar. Their similarities shown through their strong desire to gain the Dark Lord's favour and the darkness that emerged in their eyes when they were angry. Each time the familiar glint of evil shined in their eyes I expected to emerge with new bruises, bloody cuts and more fear hidden under a smirk.

That night my Aunt was furious; her anger caused her hands to shake and her rage blossomed red on her face. I have no idea what was supposed to be in her vault at Gringotts, but whatever it was the Dark Lord, and those who were at fault as the why the object was no longer behind the goblins' locks would pay the ultimate price.

I left, claiming that I needed to do some homework before school started, when I saw my Aunt pull her crystallised knife from beneath her robes and take several menacing steps towards Granger who lay, petrified, on the marble tile. I heard my Aunt's screech and Granger's terrified screams and pleas from my room in the level above the drawing room. For several minutes, I merely cowered on the floor, clenching my hands over my ears, shutting my eyes tightly and rocking back and forth, moaning quietly.

"Draco come!" I heard my father roar from the room below "Bellatrix is summoning Him!"

As I entered the drawing room just as my Aunt touched her forefinger to the Dark Mark on her left arm.

"And I think," she said carelessly "we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her"

Greyback licked his lips expectantly and then took an eager step towards the girl cowering on the bloodstained marble tiles. Then just as he had bared his sharp, bloody teeth an angry roar erupted from the entry of the room and the stupidly brave Weasel and Potter burst in brandishing their wands.

I flicked my wrist lazily, sending an ill-aimed stunning spell at Potter who had just dived behind a sofa. Then suddenly it was all over, and Aunt had her knife pressed against Granger's neck. My eyes widened and my breaths shortened as I saw little droplet of blood fall down the blade and Granger's neck.

"Ohh please dear God, don't let her die" I pleaded silently.

"Draco, collect their wands!" my Aunt screeched impatiently.

I hurried to them and back to my place beside Mother, keeping my eyes firmly on the marble floor stained with blood at my feet. Then suddenly the wands held loosely within my palm was wrestled from my grip and Mother was pulling me roughly to the side as the chandelier fell from the ceiling and shattered upon the tiles. I looked up from the wreckage of crystal and glass and caught sight Dobby, our old house elf. Then he was gone. Along with Granger, Potter, Weasel and my Aunt's knife.

 **3 Years Later**

"You know nothing of scars" Draco spat, wrenching up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark, only just beginning to fade.

Silently, Hermione Granger, pulled back her sleeve to reveal the scar that read _'mudblood'._ His eyes widened as the memories flooded to the front of his mind of screams, please, a glistening knife and a crashing chandelier. Hesitantly Draco reached for Hermione's hand and raised it to his lips.

Hermione's POV

Draco's lips trailed feather-like kisses along my scar, seeming to heal it with every soft feeling of his lips of flicker of his tongue. Slowly, I pulled my arms from his hold and kisses and looked up into his grey eyes. What met my eyes was hurt and embarrassment. I moved my hand that he had held only moment beforehand and placed it gently on his cheek. Mum always said to count to three and then just do it, before you have the chance to talk yourself out of it. So I counted to three and then stood on tiptoe to place my lips lightly on his

Draco's POV

Her lips were soft and sweet. Her touches hesitant and nervous. I reciprocated and hesitantly moved my hands to her brown hair, and trailed my fingertips in its soft strands.

We broke apart and she leaned her head against my chest, much to my surprise I gently kissed to top of her head and rest my cheek against her soft hair and uttered phrase unspoken by the men within the Malfoy family

"I am sorry"


	10. You Talk Too Much

Hermione Jean Granger was Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a year after the Battle of Hogwarts. She couldn't be prouder or happier except for the unwanted distraction of sharing a common room with the one and only Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy at Hogwarts.

The common room was absolutely beautiful. The Slytherin and Gryffindor coat of arms hung from the ceiling, soft rugs covered the vinyl floor, comfy armchairs and couches stood in front of the fireplace and two desks lined the opposite wall of the portrait hole. One desk was covered with unfinished essays, scrunched up parchment, quills, both snapped and brand new, and empty ink bottles, while the other had neat piles of books, carefully rolled parchment which were either blank or a completed essay, quills organised according to thickness and full ink bottles sat in the corner.

Hermione Granger, sat at the latter. Her head inches away from a role of parchment as she quickly finished her DADA essay for the next day and a mug of steaming hot chocolate sitting beside her elbow. An exaggerated cough come from behind her, attempting to get her attention.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked impatiently, not stopping writing

"Merely to offer my assistance if it is so needed,"

Decidedly Hermione placed down her quill beside her newly finished essay and scoffed, while swivelling in her chair and standing "like I would need your-"

She stopped suddenly as she faced the Slytherin, noticing his lack of shirt. Her eyes widened and she struggled to remember where she was going with her sassy remark. But all she could think about what Draco Malfoy's naked chest before her, perfectly toned and unbelievably sexy.

"Yes Granger" Draco smirked "what were you going to say?"

"For goodness sake, please put on a bloody shirt!" Hermione spluttered, rubbing her eyes trying to regain her focus and sassiness, and as a result she did not see or even notice the Head Boy taking several steps until her was mere inches from Hermione.

She took her hands from her eyes and opened them, preparing herself for his smirk, but she leapt backwards when the smirk was so close to her face. In her rush to escape Draco's closeness she slammed into her desk, causing her hot chocolate to spill all over her DADA essay.

"Ohh Shit!" Hermione screeched, the witch quickly wrenched her wand from the back pocket of her jeans and uttered a spell and instantaneously the brown coloured liquid left the parchment and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She turned preparing a frightening speech to scold Draco Malfoy. But instead she turned to find Draco even closer, he leaned forward and rest his hands on the desk, caging Hermione.

"You should really calm down, Granger" Draco whispered, his lips seeming to get closer and closer

"and you should really make it a habit to where shirts" Hermione stammered, also whispering

Draco smirked, chuckling "why does it bothering you?"

"ohh shut up, you arse" Hermione demanded, putting her hands on his chest and pushing Draco away so that she could storm off to the door which led to her bedroom. But before she could even reach the door, a hand gripped her wrist, spinning her.

"Let me go, Dra-"

Her sentence was cut off by Draco's lips, which moved with rough ferocity and purpose. Not knowing what else to do Hermione opened her lips to his searching tongue and wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging softly of the blonde stands of hair trailing down his neck. Draco's hands grasped her hips, making it impossible to move unless he wished it. He wrenched his lips from hers and kissed her forehead softly, looking into her brown eyes with his twinkling grey ones.

"You talk too much!"


	11. Authors Note

Hey guys I am not going to be update the dramione one shots for a while…I am writing a novel and just concentrating on that :D

If you want to check it out its on wattpad as:

Little Monsters, thegrangerchick

Thank you so much for all your support!

Maddy x


End file.
